clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Levet
|born = c. 32 BBY''See Regulation 4, Clone Trooper Birth Date'' |species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |unit = 35th Infantry |era(s) = *Clone Wars *Galactic Empire |died = |rank = Clone regimental commander|number = CC-3388/0021}} Levet, also known as CC-3388/0021 or Commander Tactful, was a clone regimental commander under the supervision of Jedi General Etain Tur-Mukan. After the fall the of Republic, Levet deserted the Empire and joined Clan Skirata, where he later started a farm. He was known for his quick-thinking and insight on non-military matters. History Early Life Levet was born in 32 BBY on the planet Kamino. He received specialized training, where he eventually graduated with the rank of Regimental commander. Levet would be placed in charge of the 35th Infantry. Battle of Qiilura In 21 BBY, Levet was deployed to Qiilura with the 35th Infantry and Jedi General Etain Tur-Mukan, to assist the civilians in evacuating the planet, to fulfill a promise made to the local creatures there.Republic Commando: True Colors Levet and his men were backup in case of retaliation, which turned out to be the case. The civilians retaliated on the Infantry, which resulted in the deaths of several of his men, as well as injuring Ven and Bek. Tur-Mukan, however, assisted and managed to get several of them off planet, but she killed a few of them, as she felt that the deaths of her men were unjustified, as they were shot or blown apart by landmines. Eventually, they managed to remove the remaining colonists, with no more casualties. Battle of Gaftikar Once their task was complete, the commander and his men were deployed to Gaftikar to assist A'den and Omega Squad, alongside the Marits, to gain control of the Gaftikar system. While on deployment, one of the members of Omega, Fi, was injured. One of Levet's men, Sergeant Tel assisted in getting him medical attention. Levet and the 35th Infantry managed to win the battle, with minimal casualties. Order 66 and Desertion In 19 BBY, when Order 66 was initiated, Levet did not execute it. Instead, he managed to contact Nyreen Vollen, which he had somehow discovered, was smuggling clones out of the Grand Army of the Republic and to Kyrimount, Mandalore, where Clan Skirata called home. Levet joined the community and, alongside Yayax Squad, began farming.Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel A Simple Farmer Levet and his Yayax Squad brothers were able to understand farming and carpentry from books they had read, which helped them. They were able to build fences and till crops, providing food for Clan Skirata and their guests. Eventually, Levet's farm prospered, with the assistance of the four Yayax members.Imperial Commando: 501stLegacy of the Force: Revelation Other *Although it was never officially stated that Levet possessed the rank of regimental commander, it can be assumed as the 35th Infantry worked as a regiment. *Levet's farm is not confirmed to be that of Commander Levet. However, it is in the Legacy era, and since they were able to reverse or stop the clone's advanced aging process, it can be assumed that it was Levet. Appearances * Republic Commando: True Colors * Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel * Imperial Commando: 501st * Legacy of the Force: Revelation Timeline References Category:Clone trooper commander Category:Clone troopers Category:35th Infantry Category:Mandalorian Category:Deserters